Haru's Story 2: Book of Majic
by burt0
Summary: Cloud and co. are bak on this zany adventure with Haru, he back and loaded!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! Well only Haru and Cloaked dude ;

Notes: OOOOHHH I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER MUHAHAHA-OW runs off to hide under chaoticpinkchocobos rock and she gives me death glares I need fright knight…..--;;;;

One week ago:

The cloaked figure muttered the word at Haru's Grave, "You will rise again to stop all evil, second son of Lucrecia…"

Aeris walked past Haru's grave and left some more flowers, then walked into the church. Suddenly a hand shot out of the young mans grave, Haru slowly pulled himself out.

""Damn I thought I was dead, and I'm not rotting…" Haru said to himself.

He decided that Aeris might be at the church so he walked in. He never really looked around but he noticed it was different than before. The windows had been replaced for starter, new rug, and a lot more. Finally he found Aeris.

"Hey Aeris!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"OH MY GOD A GHOST!" Aeris screamed.

"Oh no, AAAGGHH!" Haru ran around dodging chairs and benches that were rapidly being thrown at him.

"YOUR DEAD, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE ALIVE THREW THREE NEAR DEATH EXPIERENCES! Oh wait, if you were a ghost you'd be floating- OH MY GOD HARU!" Aeris screamed while giving him a death hug.

Aeris finally let him go after he had lipstick marks all over his face.

"GASP WHEEZE!" Haru struggled to breath.

Aeris again grabbed him and pulled him down the street to Cloud and Tifa's house at 7th heaven. Aeris hastily knocked on the door, Tifa opened it.

"Aeris, what are you doing here, I thought you went home, with Haru?"

"Well I guess I'm alive, and- aghpf-" Tifa embraced him in a super strong hug.

Cloud heard the commotion and gasped, "HARU, WHY WON'T YOU DIE GODDAMMIT!"

"And it's very nice to see you to Cloud." Haru answered obviously irritated.

"Well, we gotta tell Vinnie and Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed.

"What the hell is a Yuffie?" Haru asked.

"Yuffie is Vincent wife, as Tifa is mine." Cloud answered.

"VINCENT MARRIED! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN DEAD FOR! And you guys are married? Wow I bet you did it." Haru smirked.

Cloud's face turned bright red, "That's none of your business!"

Haru's smirk turned into a wide grin, "So when the baby coming Tifa?"

"Oh in June, probably the 20-HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS PREGNANT!" Tifa gasped, her face turning red.

"Well, for starter, your getting a belly, mood swings, and Cloud response to my question."

"Damn you good, I've been hanging out with Tifa for the last few weeks and she never told me that." Aeris stated while looking just interrupted from deep thoughts, ' I wonder now that Haru's alive we could get married- no he's 16, wait its August he's 17, that's legal marrying age- no stop thinking this Aeris!' She thought.

"Hey Aeris whats up?" Haru asked, noticing she was having an inner conflict.

Aeris turned redder than blood itself, "NOTHING, NO I'M FINE HOW ABOUT WE KISS?"

"Huh, umm Aeris, where were you in that noggin of yours?" Haru asked again noticing as everyone else did something that was "romantic" was going on in her mind.

"Oh damn, go see Vinnie and Yuffie in sector 6, NOW!" Aeris demanded.

"Fine?"

Haru ventured through the sectors, suddenly he saw Reno.

"Reno? Reno is that you?" Haru asked.

"Sure is, well how's my favorite Ex- Turk?" Reno asked (Reno is not gay, nor is anyone in this story, deal with it, Reno and Haru were friends).

"Fine, hey where's sector six?"

"Go up north 3 blocks and take a sharp turn east."

"Thanks dude, we'll have a drink off again, even though I'm under aged." Haru walked off.

He followed the exact directions Reno gave him, it turns out he wound up in sector six. He noticed a women in a tight black dress (this will have vampires in it) walk towards him.

"Hi cutey, whats up?" The vampire asked in a seductive tone.

"Go suck someone else's blood vamp." Haru pushed her away.

He walked on, the vamp got the idea he knew how to kill one so she went off to find some hapless soul to devour.

It took Haru about an hour to find Vinnie's house, when he found it he knocked on the door. A young grey eyed woman answered the door.

"Hi want to talk to Vinnie?" She said in an energetic tone.

"Yes please, thank you ma'am." Haru said in the politest tone he could manage to force out under his excitedness.

"VINNIE, SOMEONE FOR YOU IS AT THE DOOR!" The young woman's loud scream made Haru jump.

Vincent walked to the door and kissed the woman, "Thanks honey, well- HARU!"

Haru fell to the ground by shock from the sudden outburst by usually quiet Vincent.

"Yeah um, hi, wanna take your wife down to 7th heaven? I gotta go but I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll see you there."

They said goodbye and Haru started to walk home. A cloaked man walkec out in front of Haru by the gates to sector 7.

"Hello, I must inform you that you will need to bring you and your friends here to th gates at 11 in the morning, got it." The man sternly stated.

"Go to hell." Haru tried to walk on, but the man drew a sword and held it to the startled mans face.

Haru drew his own sword and slashed at the man who dodged it easily. Haru ran up and slashed again, the man countered. Haru chuckled and used fire3. To his surprise the man grabbed it and threw Haru into a wall, then he let go of the fire3 which found Haru to be its target. Haru tried to dodge it, but it hit him.

A few by standers came to see the fight. The man slashed at Haru who ducked, the sword grew suddenly and the blade connected with several people leaving them severed and/or mutilated.

Haru looked at the people and started shaking, "Why did you that, they were just watching…."

Haru's eye's started to glow he suddenly charged.

("Pushing me away" by Linkon park starts playing)

You idiot! They wanted to see what was goin on! THEY HAD A LIFE YOU ASSHOLE!" Haru started shashing rapidly.

The man could not handle it, his guard let down and he flew into building. Haru's eye's still glowing he walked into the rubble and picked the man up.

"Now say your sorry." Haru mocked.

The man growled reminding Haru how mad he was, he pulled the man off the ground and flung him into the sky at least 50 feet. After a few minutes the man fell to the ground. Before he had a chance to react the ground shattered and he flew into a different dimension.

The cloaked man looked up from the swirling dimension and saw he was staring into Neo Bahumaut.

"Oh no AAAAGGHHH!" The blast flung him back into the normal dimension.

He hit the ground and looked up at Haru, who was sheathing his sword.

"Tell me when you feel like taking another chance, I can wait." Haru said looking at the dead bystanders.

"I can tell you many things Haru, I revived you." The man smirked when he heard Haru gasp, he had him.

"Well I gave you life, why take mine? Hey I know what you want, you need proof that your life has a meaning, I have it." He pulled out a folder that had all things Haru wanted to know, his family, where he really lived, how they died, who or what took them.

Haru stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around his face half white.

"Ok, I'll meet you here with my friends at eleven."

With that, Haru walked off….

"HAHAHA DANCE PUPPET DANCE!" The man laughed when Haru was gone, "Dance…hahaha…. Just dance…."

Gets kicked out by chaoticpinkchocobo AAAGH DON'T HURT! I is done well wait till next chap.


	2. The Insanity Continues!

Disclaimer: ME OWN HARU AND NOTHING ELSE!

Notes: Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes: Burt0 has finally convinced chaoticpinkchocobo to share her rock; he also says to read her story, "what if" cya folks. Sorry fer the long update time!

Haru found his way back to Sector 7, but he didn't have a home. He went to Tifa and Cloud's place knowing that Aeris would be talking with Tifa.

"Haru what took you so long?" Aeris asked nervously noticing the cuts Haru had.

"Um, Aeris, see I got into a fight."

"WHAT? WAIT UNTIL I FIND THE BASTERD AND MAUL HIM!" Aeris ranted.

"Oh no, Aeris it was just a little fight, nothing big, now back to track. Do you know where I can stay?" Haru asked.

"Oh come to my house I got a king sized bed." Aeris answered.

(No lemon!) Haru's face turned dark red; he turned away for a minute to control his furious blush.

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked.

"Fine, fine, just using cure." Haru answered.

"Turning away?"

"Yep"

"Ho k then…"

He cast cure and turned around, before he could say anything Aeris said goodbye and pulled Haru to her house. When they got there she pulled him up to the bedroom.

"Hey Aeris, why don't I go sleep on the couch." Haru volunteered his blush returning.

"Sure, why not, I'll see you in the morning." Aeris smiled.

Haru left the room and fell asleep on the couch in the hall.

"Damn." Aeris grunted falling asleep.

Early that morning:

Haru and Aeris went to 7th. Haru growled when he saw the man sitting on a stool drinking vodka. Everyone was glaring at Haru.

"JEEZ TELL THEM! YOU IDIOT I WANTED TO TELL THEM!" Haru shouted at the man who merely began to talk.

"Well they know more than you, now you need to stop a man named Majic."

"Wow, I wonder what will come if we don't kill him? World domination?" Haru muttered sarcastically.

"That and the revival of Sephiroth."

"Oh." Haru stuttered.

The man went into details of Majics book witch I am to lazy to say, ill post it later….

"Oh well, now I need to know one thing, Tifa can't come, I need to stay, it's just Haru, Vinny, Yuffie and Aeris…. How will you do this without me?" Cloud said.

"Oh Cloud, I can manage." Tifa giggled.

"No, Tifa, I need to stay here with you."

"What, is the kid gonna get some brothers and sisters?" Haru sarcastically asked.

Tifa and Cloud's face turned red.

"DAMMIT HARU!" Tifa punched him out the door.

Haru crashed through some trash cans, landed in the street and got hit by a passing ShinRa bus, which was driven by Reno.

"Oops"

"Uhhh, Aeris, I think Haru jes died again…." Cloud smiled (he just wants Haru to die).

Vincent and Yuffie walked in just when Tifa punched Haru to his one-billionth grizzly fate. Yuffie gasped, "OH GOD IS HE DEAD? Vincent stared out the door with an anime sweat drop. "What did he say about your and Cloud's relationship Tifa?"

"He sai-" "HE SAID NOTHING!" Cloud cut in.

"And you're doing nothing about it why?"

"Pssst, Aeris that's your cue." Vincent whispered.

"Hm? OH! Yeah forgot bout that." Aeris nodding embarrassed and running over her fallen comrade's body.

She cast life3 on Haru. He got up with a dazed look on his face, "Wednesday is waffle day. Wait, I'm not dead, NOOOOOOO NO WAFFLE DAY! GOD WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yuffie gave Vincent a look that said: 'Is he mentally stable?'

Vincent gave Yuffie a caring look that said: 'I'm not quite sure…'

Cloud took Vincent to get some coffee, "Vin, there are many mysteries in life, for example, Bigfoot, the apocalypse, your love life-" "Haru?" "Yes, him too…"

"HEY I HAVE A LOVE LIFE!" "Yeah, sure you do, an eighteen year old girl…"

Vincent and Cloud walked off arguing. Tifa stared at them then looked at Yuffie, "Eheheh, husbands who get's 'em?" "Tifa, what'cha gonna name yer kid?"

"Wow I haven't thought of it, if it's a boy, umm, I think Denzel.(I'm using AC names)" Tifa laughed, "Well if I'm gonna be a parent I need to think better!"

Tifa looked at Aeris who seemed to be having a "Romantic" moment in her mind. "Aeris, if you ever get a kid what'd you name him or her?" "Oh, I only got one idea; the boy would be named Sora."

The hooded man was now getting annoyed, "BACK TO THE POINT PEOPLE!"

Everyone looked at him, "Jeez, hobo freak, whats up with you?" Haru asked.

"We need to get back on track, with two of your strongest members out for awhile; you need to know Majic's weakness. His weakness is the need for power, how can you reverse that? By keeping him away from is book, burn it, make him lose his power, then strike him down." The man explained.

With those words spoken, he left, without saying goobye. Everyone was left puzzled. How would they find Majic? When would he strike? The man left them waiting 'till the perfect moment, for Majic was closer then thought. He was with them during the talk, but who was he?

Well, that was chap 2! OHHHH SUSPENCE! YER ALL GONNA FIND OUT SOON! Next chap will be the story of Majic, and why he is Evil. Plus it's partly in his POV! Okily dokily cya folks! Wait never mind I'll add it in now!

20 years ago at Hojo's lab:

Hojo's POV:

Ever since Lucrecia died, I have changed. Now humans are my guinea pigs! My recent project is using Lucrecia's cells in a new project. Kadaj is still malfunctioning, but Majic will not fail!

Normal:

Hojo spent 5 years working on Majic, now his "pet" was grown. Majic was created with a book. Hojo found it in the machine with brought Majic to existence.

For some reason Majic never let it go. It annoyed Hojo. One day he found it must be destroyed; his "pet" would not cling to this book! So he took Majic to some caves….

Majic's POV:

This Mad-man wants to take away my book; he will pay with his life! I think he will never think badly of his creations again!

Normal: Hojo tried and tried but could not get Majic to give up the book. When he took out a match and tried to light the book all hell broke loose. Majic grabbed Hojo and threw him into a wall. He smirked and shot a gigantic blast from his palm. The cave exploded and only Majic walked out. He vowed that he would destroy all who opposed him, Majic will rule supreme.

NOW ITS OVER HAHA! Next update will be sooner I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for long update time but due to reasons (writers block) please send ideas, thank u all if u don't, boo u!


End file.
